Third Era law
This document contains listings of all the Acts which have been passed and are now law in the Model House of Commons. Bills that were passed and later repealed are not included, for that you should visit the Hansard. Economic * Sovereign Welth Fund Act 2014 * Independent Savings Accounts Act 2015 * Value Added Tax on Sanitary Products and Contraception Act 2015 * Chattels and Capital Gains Tax Act 2015 * The Alternative TAX Act 2015 * The Conditional Exemption Tax Incentive scheme (Amendment) Act 2015 * Coorperations Tax Reforms Act 2016 * Banking Act 2016 * Banking (no.2) Act 2016 Business, Enterprise and Innovation * Living Wage Act 2014 * Support our Startups Act 2015 * Business Development (BIB) Act 2015 * National Employment Database Act 2015 * Sunday Trading Act (Repeal) 2015 * Workers Cooprqtives Grants Act 2015 * Advertising Research Act 2015 * Corporate Insolvency (Employee Priority) Act 2015 * Legacy Overcharging Act 2015 * Trade Union Act 2015 * Expantion of Science Parks Act 2016 * Protection and Advertisment of Music Venues Act 2016 * Access to Internships Act 2016 * Payment of Overtime on Low-Hours Employment Contracts Act 2016 * HallucinogensResearch Act 2016 * Crematoria Inspection Act 2016 * Copyright Term Act 2016 Social Affairs * Transgender Equality Act 2014 * Healers, Mediums and Exorcists Act 2015 * Marriage Equality Act 2015 * Cannabis Legislation Act 2015 * Divorce Act 2015 * Sex Discrimination (Elections Candidates) (Repeal) Act 2016 * Sex Discrimination Prevention Act 2016 * Asisted Dying Act 2016 Home Affairs, Immigration and Counter-Terrorism * Minors’ Nationality Amendment Act 2015 * Serious and Orginised Crime and Police Amendment Act 2015 * Treason and Terrorism Act 2015 * National Security Act 2016 * Citizenship for Services Act 2016 Justice and Legal Reform * Legal Redefinition of Rape Act 2015 * Criminal Law (Amendment) Act 2015 * Prosecution of Malicious and False Allegations of Rape Act 2015 * Good Samaritan Act 2015 * Criminal Law (Court Procedures) Act 2015 * LSD, Pscilin and DMT Act 2015 * Wireless Telegrapthy (Amendment) Act 2015 * Employment Tribunal Fee Abolition Act 2015 * Equality (Amendment) Act 2015 * Male Circumcision Prohabition Act 2016 * Digital Rights Act 2016 * Hunting Act (Repeal) 2016 * Suspect Protection Act 2016 Constitutional Reform * Anthems Act 2014 * Promisory Oaths Act 2014 * Promisory Oaths (Amendment) Act 2016 * Funding of the Nations Act 2014 * Prime Ministerial Succession Act 2015 * Electoral Reform (Proportional Representation) Act 2015 * Duel Mandates Act 2015 * Representation of the People (Prisoners) Act 2015 * Local Government Reorganisation Act 2015 * Northern Ireland Referenda Act 2016 * Recall of MPs Act 2016 * Hereditory Peers Act 2016 * European Union Act 2016 Housing, Work and Pensions * Welfare Reform Act 2015 * Soldier Wealfare Reform Act 2015 * Pension Replacement and Elderly Care Act 2015 * Energy for the Elderly Act 2015 * Under Occupancy Penalty (Repeal) Act 2015 * Medical Conultation (Benifits) Act 2016 * New Housing Act 2016 * Reduction of Living Costs Act 2016 Education * Grammar School Act 2015 * School Desegregation Act 2015 * Education Quality Act 2015 * Education Reform (Wales) Act 2015 * School Meals Nutrition Act 2016 Health * Electronic Cigarets Act 2015 * NHS Parking Charges Regulation Act 2015 * Homeopathy Funding in the NHS Act 2015 * University Pharmacy Act 2015 * Vaccinations in Children Act 2016 Transport & Infrastructure * Motorway Speed Limit Act 2015 * Train Compensation Delay Compensation Act 2016 * Driving Reform Act 2016 * Railways Act 2016 * British Waterways Act 1995 (Amendment) Act 2016 * Low Emmission Zone Act 2016 * Airports Act 2016 Energy, Environment, Food and Rural Affairs * Utilities Act 2016 * Energy and Fisheries Act 2016 * Food Hygiene Rating Display Act 2016 * Food and Drink Packaging Act 2016 * Sustainability Insentives Act 2016 * Supermarket Waste Act 2016 Defence * Cadet Forces Immitation Act 2015 * Homes and Honour Act 2016 Foreign Affairs * Foreign Spending (2%) Act 2015 Media L Other * Unsolicited Comunications Act 2015 * Football Spectators Act 2015 Joke * Model House of Commons Flag Act 2015